I missed you
by Avellinx
Summary: It's been 9 years since Paris last saw of their beloved heroine Ladybug, Chat Noir has ben making appearances here and there but have been lees recent than most times. Will Paris ever hear from there spotted heroine again? Will Chat Noir ever say the goodbye he never told his beloved Lady. Credit to invisibleninja12 for letting me use her art for the cover image
1. I missed you Chapter 1:Her

_Adrien's POV_

It was a normal day in Paris. Sun was shining brightly, a few clouds in the sky.

 _'Wow, there's a lot of pigeons, heh it kinda reminds me when Ladyb- No I promised myself I won't think of her'_ Adrien thought, it has been 9 years since he last saw the spotted heroine. He can't help but think of her sometimes it was **impossible** for him to forget her. Actually he's still in love with Laddybug. He has slept with women here and there but Ladybug was the one he was in love with.

' _No, stop thinking about her. Al you need to focous in right now is just being the Best man at Nino's and Alya's wedding'_

 _A/N: I am really sorry for the REALLY short chapter I want to give away more in the next chapter I will start working on it today but no promises it will be long k? But this is my first ever fanfiction so don't judge me xD Btw I will add my catchprashe at the en of every chapter in the A/n so be cautious of that_

 _Release your inner feline_

~ _ **Meow**_

 _-Avellinx_


	2. I missed you Chapter 2: Paris

Marinette's Pov

"We will land in a few minutes" the flight attendant said while Marinette was calmly eating her croissant. She looked at Tikki who was sleeping next to a half bitten cookie.

' _Paris'_ she thought. She moved to the United States not long after she had graduated. She missed her hometown, she misses the smell of her parents bakery but mostly she missed Adrien. She had stopped liking him long ago even thought she has not completely gotten over him.

' _Marinette you are here for your best friends wedding day, no time to get_ _distracted_ she was still wondering how he was, did he have a girlfriend or is he married

 _'Wait did he give me an_ _invitation_ _to his wedding Oh no! What if I thought it was junk mail and threw it away, oh no, oh no, oh no now I have to get him a present'_ she thought wearily, even though it bothered her a little the thought of her high school crush getting married to a complete different woman from her

 _'Well she might be better for him I'm just plain old Marinette. I bet he's dating a supermodel or_ _super_ _famous_ _actress'_ truth is while Marinette went to study design in the United States she became a famous designer

"Okay guests, Welcome to Paris, France" the flight attendant said waking Marinette up from her trance

' _No time to think about him I need to go greet Alya'_

* * *

"Omg, hey girl it's been so long I missed you" her best friend said spreading her arms out to go and hug her friend

"I know it's been so long I missed you too" Marinette said running to go and hug Alya

"So how's the United States" Alya said separating from the hug

"No, No, No, No first you tell me, how was Spain?"

"Pretty lonely, it sucked not having my best friend with me"

"Are you sure? I'm pretty confident that you wanted your boyfriend there more than you wanted me there" Marinette snickered. Alya's face went red she obviously wanted to say something but couldn't say it from all the embarrassment

"Um, he well it would've been nice to spen- I MEAN! Umm no way best friends are first it would've been way better to spend it with you than him"

"Oh?" Marinette says mischievously "So you consider your fiancé a him now?" Marinette responds tauntingly

"I-I" Alya laughs "Gosh, Marinette when did you get so smart?"

"What can I say New York can change people"

"Do you have an extra ticker"

"For what exactly?"

"A ticket to New York"

"No sorry, why?"

"To send Chloe there duh" when Alya said that they both started laughing, they stopped until their ribs hurt

"So Chloe hasn't changed huh" Marinette said breaking the silence

"Well I guess but she's still sassy though" Alya replied to her best friends question

"I see" Marinette said thinking about the hard time Chloe gave her at school

"So let's go" Alya said walking out of the hallways they've been standing on

"What why? We haven't even gone into your apartment yet"

"Yes but we have to go somewhere first"

"But I want to see your apartment with Nino" Marinette whined

"We'll go in there another time and Nino isn't home yet so what's the point" Alya debated

"Oh, so it isn't as fun in your apartment without Nino around, huh?" Marinette said with a wide smirk

"NO! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what has New York done to your innocent mind of yours that is now filled with stuff mature people should know about"

"I'm a MATURE adult"

"So you say, okay if you are a "mature adult" then how did you know about that did you have experience?"

"ALYA NO! NOT AT ALL!"

"Oh okay I thought I had to tell Adrien the bad news"

"Wait, Adrien, Why Adrien"

"You'll see when we get there" Alya said while smirking

 _ **A/n: This one was longer than the last chapter no? Well it gave me joy seeing that this has 4 favorites already like WHAT I never thought I would get more than 2 followers or faves but you guys proved me wrong and I have 1 review CRAZY. If you guys have any thoughts of what to put on the next chapter then pm me or give me a review by telling me what to add and I'll think about it**_

 _Hint of next chapter: Brunch with a long time friend_

 _Release your inner feline_

 _ **~Meow**_

 _-Avellinx_


	3. I missed you Chapter 3: Don't leave me

_Adrien's Pov_

 _ **A/N: This chapter does have a little bit of mature language so BEWARE**_

 _Adrien's phone buzzed, he didn't bother answering since he knew it was just one of his crazy fan-girls that miraculously (A/N Get it, Get it, no ok let me get back to writing) got his phone number_

 _'Hey Adrien I was wondering if we could meet up with an old friend at the café near the park? Like around brunch maybe?" AlyaCésaire_

 _'?' AlyaCésaire_

 _'Adrien?' AlyaCésaire_

 _'ADRIEN!' AlyaCésaire_

 _'WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR GODDAMN PHONE AGRESTE!' AlyaCésaire_

 _Adrien's phone blew up, he kept receiving messages from this person and he had enough. His phone was ringing which was the perfect time tot tell that person to back off._

 _"Adr-" the "fan-girl" said_

 _"Okay listen up" Adrien said angrily_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I don't know who the hell you are but if you don't stop texting me I will contact the authorities"_

 _"ADRI-"_

 _"Goodbye now"_

 _"DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME YOUNG MISTER"_

 _"Uhh" While the woman was still yelling at him Adrien finally checked the caller I.D that clearly stated Alya Césaire he knew he was in trouble_

 _'Shit..'_

 _"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL COME THROUGH THE PHONE SCREEN GO INTO WHEREVER YOU ARE AND BEAT YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS UP "_

 _"Alya sorry I didn't see the caller I.D"_

 _"That better not be an excuse blondy"_

 _"Yeah I thought that it was a crazy fan-girl or something"_

 _"WELL YOU BETTER NOT EVER TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM BECAUSE I WILL NEVER LET YOU HEAR THE END OF IT AGRESTE!"_

 _"Yeah, Yeah sorry, I know" he said apologetically_

 _"So did you see the text"_

 _"No, what was it "_

 _"I said if you could go to the cafe near the park like for brunch"_

 _"Why"_

 _"Are you questioning me young man?"_

 _"Umm no, I mean yes'_

 _"*Sigh* to meet an old friend"_

 _"Who is it exactly because I want to know if it isn't just to get me to come for an interview"_

 _"Marinette" Alya said calmly_

 _'Marinette' Adrien thought. He would be lying if he said he didn't have a little crush on her, but he was always dedicated to his lady._

 _'Ladybug' he has been reminded all week of her he dosen't know why, but this has not happened why is he thinking of her all of a sudden_

* * *

Adrien checked his expensive watch wide eyed

 _'Shoot, I'm going to be late'_

"Sorry I'm late lady's" Adrien said sorrowful

"No, we weren't waiting for too long, right Marinette?" Alya said while nudging her friend

"Uh, o-o-of course not" the bluenette responded stuttering like a lightning strike just hit her

 _'Not again'_ Adrien thought mentally slapping his forehead

He remembers scaring her as a teenager. He never learned why he scared her that much. Now that they were adults, there going to be friends. Marinette is going to be his friend, she will no longer be afraid of him. That was his mission

"So how were things in the U.S" Adrien said breaking the silence

"Th-They were fine just"

Alyas eyes widened in alarm as if it was a secret code and she knew exactly how to decipher it

"What she means is that things were great" Alya laughed

"I see" Adrien replied, looking at Marinette, who looked quite relieved

"So do you guys want to order anything, I could pay" Adrien offered kindly

"I-I no" Marinette said while blushing "I-I mean YEAH"

Adrien stared at Marinette with confused eyes

"What she is trying to say is that, would be greatly appreciated" Alya tried to play it off cool but the wide smirk proved otherwise

"Alright then.. I'll go inside and pay for the drinks"

When he went inside he could hear so many girls screaming

"OMG, IT'S ADRIEN AGRESTE"

"HE'S EVEN HOTTER IN PERSON"

"CAN YOU SIGN MY BACK"

A lot of screaming and cameras flashing, blinding him for a quick second.

' _No matter where I go there's always a camera around"_

He strode up to the lady who was managing the cashier who immediately blushed to the sight of the tall blonde.

"Hello can I have one black coffee, a caramel mocha latte and a honey lemon tea, please"

"O-of course M-Mr. Agreste" the cashier with the name tag that said "Céline"

When he was taking the money out of his wallet the woman suddenly said

"NO! I mean it's our pleasure to serve THE Adrien Agreste, it's on the house"

"No, I can't let you do that, I'm the costumer"

"Please"

He first sighed before answering her.

"Alright, thank you Céline". She blushed when he gave her a playful wink then walked down the corridor like if it was his runway.

When he got outside the girls immediately stopped talking

' _great, there keeping secrets from me'_

"Sorry, am I interrupting something? I could go inside if you would like and wa-" he was cutoff when Marinette responded

"No, not at all yo can come because we were just talking about old memories from high school like how Alya fell in love with Nino because Ladybug-"

 _'Ladybug'_ that was all he was thinking about when the bluenette mentioned her. Why was she in his mind lately? He wanted to get over her. Now she's everywhere, she keeps haunting him ever since her disappearance"

"AGRESTE!" Alya had to pratically yell to get him out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something else, I didn't, mean to space out like that"

"Adrien, are you married?"Marinette asked while her beautiful bluebell eyes were looking directly at his ring

 _'Dang it, how am I going to get out of this one'_

"No, not at all, I just like to, uh, wear this ring around" Adrien replied quickly scratchong his neck in embarassment.

"So do you have a girlfriend" Alya said tauntingly. At the mention of that Marinette froze up.

Adrien laughed nervously in embarrassment

"No.."he mumbled. With that Marinette unfroze

"Wow, Adrien Agreste, 24 year old top supermodel not to mention Paris's sweetheart can't even get a girlfriend, that is sad." Alya laughed

"It's not that I can't get a girlfriend it's just that I'm a very dedicated person."

"Oooh, Adrien has a little teenage crush"

"Who is this lucky girl Adrien, I would love to hear about her" Marinette dared to say out loud. Adrien could tell that it took a lot of courage to say that but why?

"Well I've liked her ever since I was fifteen years old"

"Wow, nine years, that's impressive Agreste since all these lady's are following werever you go who is she?"

"H-hey! This reunion was not about interrogating me about my love life it's about Marinette"

(A lot of boring adult talk, I just didn't know what else to put in xD)

"Sorry girls it's been a wonderful time hanging out with you"

"W-why are you leaving A-Adrien?" stammered Marinette

"Yeah Agreste"

"I just got a call from my manager for another modeling gig and I have to go check it out"

Marinette looked at the time in her phone, so she quickly drank her tea and said in a hurry

"I have to leave too, I'm already late, again!"

Adrien got the tip for the waitress that served their drinks and he said his goodbyes and off to the location he was ssupposed to go.

* * *

"Hurry up your already late" his manager Noémie said impatiently

"Sorry I'm coming, I'm coming" Adrien replied in a rush while running towards the building

While trying to calm down his breathing. He went to the elevator and walked towards room

 _'192'_ he thought while searching for the room. A few seconds later her bumped into a woman whose papers went flying all over the marble floor. His shocking emerald eyes locked onto the womans beautiful bluebell eyes.

"Marinette?"

"A-Adrien what are you doing here?"

Adrien lauughed and handed out a hand to help her up she held it hesitantly.

"Well I see that you two have already met" a woman with Raven black hair and a very light shade of brown eyes said

"Well that's a good sign" Noémie replied to the other woman. The woman with the black hair put out her hand for a handshake.

"Hello, I'm Adrien, Adrien Agreste" The blonde said shyly

"So I've heard" The woman laughed "I'm Christelle"

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" Adrien flirtatiously said while kneeling down and kissed her hand. Christelle turned a light shade of pink. Marinette laughed and replied to his childish gesture.

"Wow, I never knew you were such a flirt Adrien." while Adrien slowly got up he faced Marinegtte who was giggling.

 _'Aha. She isn't scared of me or she would've said nothing, now what is another joke I can pull'_

"Oh, are you sad that I didn't kiss your hand this morning." Adrien replied to her joke while running his fingers through his golden-blonde hair. She turned light shade of scarlet when Adrien grabbed her hand and laid he gentle lips against her hand.

"Now Agreste, no time to joke around we have to strictly get into business" Adrien stood up straight like a soldier.

"Yes ma'am" Adrien said while saluting

"Well that went well didn't it" Plagg told his master while swallowing a piece of Camembert whole

"Plagg! I told you to not swallow your cheese like that" Adrien scolded

"You haven't answered my question yet" Plagg said totally ignoring Adrien's scolding by swallowing another piece of his beloved cheese.

"Yes, it did go well I have a feeling that I'm going to enjoy this fashion show"

"Why? Because your girlfriend is hosting it"

"PLAGG! She isn't my girlfriend you know I'm only in love with Ladyb-" he stopped the second he mentioned her name. Why was she on his mind why now of all times.

"You have to accept it kid, your thinking about her, you miss her."

"NO I DON'T" Adrien yelled at his kwami, warm tears slowly running down his cheeks because he did miss her she was who he wanted, he wanted spend eternity with her no matter who she was, all he wanted was her

"I know it's hard I haven't seen my love for decades"

"How can you handle it, knowing your love is out there somewhere in the world and you can't see her"

"I don't know kid"

After Plagg said that Adrien started bawling his eyes out with the thought of his lady not being next to his side fighting crime. Sometimes he wished they would've never defeated Hawkmoth because if the hadn't they would've still be fighting akumas but most importantly he would've had her fighting next to him side by side. Adrien regretted that Valentine's day when they fought Dark Cupid he was so much of a coward that he fought side by side with him that even when they de-akumatized him he didn't tel her how he felt about her. If he did confess would she be here next to him, saying some caring words to him, her beautiful voice soothing him while he looked at her beautiful bluebell eyes. It was if Plagg can read his mind

"Kid, who knows if she would've accepted your feelings and your not a coward you were brave enough that you were going to tell her, and you saved her countless times, heck YOU EVEN DIED FOR HER, you tried that's all that matters." He said trying to calm the green eyed model.

"But it wasn't enough for her, no matter what I did it wasn't enough for her, Why am I the one to suffer, almost every girl in Paris is chasing after me but the one I want to chase after me isn't interested in me why me Plagg why."

"I don't know kid, life is unfair even if you haven't made mistakesthe world just likes to pick on you and other people" Plagg said soothingly

"I want to go out"

"What"

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

* * *

Chat went to the usual place where Ladybug and him often met up for patrol. The Eiffel Tower. He saw the beautiful lights from where he was standing all the way up there and he remembered when Ladybug first saw those precious lights.

* * *

 _"Chat! Do you see this?! It's Beautiful" The spotted heroine exclaimed excitedly leaning over the edge_

 _"My lady" Chat gasps exaggeratedly "Why can't you pay attention to me like that except of those lights' he jokes while putting a hand to his forehead like he's going to flop onto a bed. Ladybug looked at him laughing she ran up to him and grabbed his hand while Chat Noir was blushing a really deep red. She went to the ledge again aware that they were still holding hands._

 _"M-My Lady" Chat stuttered_

 _"Yes Chaton"_

 _"C-Can I-I put my arm over your shoulders?"he managed to say._

 _She laughed_

 _"I don't know, can you?" She laughed. His eyes glew knowing that meant a yes. Excitedly, he put an arm around his lady's shoulder while looking at the beautiful lights from a distance._

 _"I know a much better view My Lady" Chat said bragging_

 _"Oh? And what is that" Ladybug asked questioningly. He turned to face her and there eyes met it took a while for him to speak barely noticing the cute freckles she had._

 _'She's so beautiful'_

 _"I'm looking at it"_

 _She laughed_

 _"Oh Chaton, your never going to find somebody else to love are you?"_

 _"Nope, I promise I will love you forever and ever, I will even love you when I'm dead" she blushed when he said that._

 _"Oh chaton" when she finished saying that sentence she put her head on his shoulder. Now it was his turn to blush._

 _But after that night, he went again the following night happily expecting his lady there. All he saw was a not that marked Chaton all it said was_

 _'I'm sorry'_

* * *

That was the day when she dissapeared.

He was looking at the view for quite some time. When he was about to leave he saw it. A spotted figure running to rooftop to rooftop

 _'No, it can't be'_

He was crying again. Ladybug was in Paris. HIS LADY was in Paris. He started following her, he was running after her because this may be the last time he will ever see her. When he finally got close enough that's when he yelled.

"LADYBUG" she turned around looking at him with wide eyes, she wasn't expecting to see him.

 _'She looks stunning just like before'_

 _"_ Chat?!" she exclaimed

"You're back" he said walking over to her

"Don't get close."

"Why?"

With that she grabbed her Yo-yo and zipped away. She was leaving him again. He fell on his knees and started yelling

"LADYBUG" he exclaimed with tears running down his face

"COME BACK, DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN, COME BACK" he cried aware that people were recording him.

"Plese." after he said that he left running while tears rolled down his face. His Lady left him again. One thing is for sure. He WILL find her again.

 _ **A/N: OMG THIS HIT ME STRAIGHT INTO THE FEELS AND I'M THE AUTHOR. Like WHATTTT I hope this hit you in the feels and did you notice that this is longer than I expected it to be. My poor**_ _ **fingers**_ _ **they hurt I cri. So if you guys want me to add anything for the next chapter (Btw it's Marinette's Pov) do u guys get the pattern I'm sure you do if u wanna add anything just Pm me or send me a review that would be greatly appreciated BAIII.**_

 _Release your inner feline_

 _ **~Meow**_

 ** _-_** _Avellinx_


	4. Author's Note

_**A/N: I am pretty sure you guys are mad at me bc this is not an update but I don't know what to do for chapter 4 I only finished a part of it but the rest I just dk so I AM BEGGING U PLEASE REVIEW so you can give me ideas what to write for the next chapter plz**_

 _Release your inner feline_

 _ **~Meow**_

 _-Avellinx_


	5. I missed you Chapter 4:Purr-incess

_Marinette's Pov_

 _ **A/N: Abandon hope all ye who enter here, in other words IMA MAKE YOUR FEELS SUFFER :D**_

 _She hid in the back of a wall trying her best so Chat can't see her. She saw him fall on his knees tears raking over his eyes yelling._

 _"LADYBUG" he yelled full of agony. She felt like crying, but one thing is for sure Chat can absolutely NOT find out where she is._

 _"COME BACK, DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN, COME BACK" This time she couldn't hold it in she started crying her best friend, her long-time partner crying because of the selfish decision she decided to make._

 _'Why did I turn into Ladybug, if I hadn't none of this would've happened' once he left Ladybug left as well._

* * *

 _"Hey Tikki"_

 _"Yes, Marinette" Tikki replied, she noticed determined voice so she stopped nibbling on her cookie._

 _"How do think the weather_ _is out"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I want to feel the adrenaline" When Marinette said that Tikki understood._

 _"It's risky Marinette what if people record or take pictures and post it on the internet?" Her kwami said worriedly_

 _"They won't find out I know they won't"_

 _"What of an-expected tom-cat shows"_

 _"Alya said, that he hasn't been making much appearances lately"_

 _"But what if he DOES show up?"_

 _"I don't know Tikki something tells me he won't"_

 _"Marinette.."_

 _"Tikki PLEASEEEE"_

 _Tikki giggled_

 _"Just say the words"_

 _"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"_

* * *

"Marinette why did you do that" Tikki said disappointingly

"I didn't want him to get to attached to me"

"He is your partner talk to him"

"I can't Tikki"

"Marinette, the first few months when you left all you could think about was Chat and now you can't?"

"NO TIKKI, I CAN'T" Marinette started bursting into tears, she could see Chat on his knees screaming for her to come back, to not leave him

 _'Again, I left again.'_

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE"

"Marinette what do you mean?"

"I want to tell him" Marinette replied finally calming down

"You can't"

"Why? You never had anyone you loved you will never know how I feel" Tikki gasped her eyes full of pain and sorrow.

"Don't assume things that you don't know about Marinette"

"What?" Tikki didn't reply. She simply flew next to the shoe box she always hides to when she's upset. Marinette didn't mean to hurt Tikki's feelings, but she was confused why was life confusing? All she wanted was to be the best bridesmaid for Alya and now she's caught up in all of this.

* * *

"MARINETTE" Alya yelled at the bluenette

"Sorry Alya I was thinking of something else"

"Is it more important than my wedding?"

"WHAT! NO! Alya nothing is more important than your wedding!"

"THEN SNAP OUT OF IT"

"Yeah, sorry"

"Hey, have you washed your hair?"

"No.. why? Thats when both girls hear a knock.

"Answer that and all your questions will be answered" Alya winked

"Alright then" Marinette replied as she walked over to open the door. There he was. The Adrien Agreste oh and Nino.

"Hey Mari" says Nino with a wide smile.

"Hey Nino" Marinette replies like her usual bubbly self

"Adrien, don't be rude! Say hello to Mari" Nini scolded Adrien

"hey Marinette" Adrien said walking inside. Marinette looked at him worriedly

"Whats wrong with him?"

"I don't know he's been out of it ever since last night, he called me and all I could understand were his tears"

"HE WAS CRYING!" she exclaimed not caring that everyone was now looking at her. How dare someone make her high school crush cry ( _ **A/N: Only if Marinette knew, only if she knew xD)**_

"Yeah poor guy"

"Are you guys going to stand there and talk about my pathetic love life or going to come inside and plan a wedding"

"Yeah we're going don't worry"

The whole time they were talking about the wedding Adrien seemed to be so out of it he didn't talk, he would usually tell his opinion about everything, but now, he was different he looked like he was hurting deeply.

"I'm gonna leave" Adrien said while grabbing his coat and heading towards the door

"Agreste what the hell?"

"Yeah Adrien whats wrong?"

"Just leave me alone"

"DON'T YOU DA-"

"Alya leave him alone he needs to be alone you obviously noticed how hurt he looks"

"What the heck Nino he's your best friend! aren't you the least bit of concerned?!"

"Of course I am, but he needs to be alone"

"Well then I'll leave too, goodnight" Marinette said while getting her purse

"No, no, no" Alya said shaking her head

"Why?"

"I need to show this video"

"Of what"

"Come and I'll show you"

"Alright" She said while walking towards to her best friend

There it was the video of her leaving Chat. Well, Ladybug leaving Chat. She saw how hurt he looked, all she saw from the roof was him kneeling down. She wanted to cry, she felt horrible. She doesn't want him to get attached to her, she'll hurt even more when she leaves.

"So you were there too, huh?"

"Sadly, I don't know why Ladybug is acting like this like why? She saw her partner after almost a decade and all she says is don't get close to me?! It's obvious he loves her and she never pays any atten- Mari are you okay?" ( _ **A/N: I got inspiration for Alya's dialogue by the reviews xD)**_ she said turning to face her best friend who was crying her eyes out.

"NO! I'M NOT ALYA!" she cried running out of the building while crying. Sprinting towards her car.

 _'Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot, why did I leave Chat all what Alya said was true I haven't seen him for almost a decade and all I left him was an I'm sorry note and I keep telling everyone that I left because of design school I would've gone to the U.S anyway I am so sorry Chat, I am so sorry mon minou'_

* * *

"Tikki I'm home"

"Welcome home Mari" Tikki said smiling

"I'm glad I'm home all I need to do is just thi-" she got cut off by a knock on her window.

"Chat?!" she exclaimed while unlocking her window and let the Black cat go in.

"Why hello, Purr-incess" he said laughing

 _'he smells like alcohol'_

"Chat have you been drinking?"

"So what if I was" he said looking straight at her face grinning.

"Alcohol isn't good for cats like you Chat"

"Well this cat has no weakness's, well only one"

"Wow The Chat Noir hero of Paris has a weakness I'm shocked"

"Well I think everyone knew"

"Oh? Am I the only who doesn't know?"

"Wow you need some catching up to do Princess"

"And what is this weakness"

"My Lady" he said painfully. His eyes looked like he was hurt they were filled with pain and sorrow.

"Why do you still love her Chat?"

"I once promised my lady a long time ago that I would always love her and I know how much my lady hates liars so I told her I would always love her"

"Well anything else"

"Many shall I tell you"

"Well I can't see why not"

"My lady has always been there for me, when I was down especially, well Princess to tell you the truth The Chat Noir isn't as perfect as you think my father finally got up from a coma and he's still being distant with me like he always has since I was just a child and I never had a mother, my mother dissapeared when I was younger."

"Oh Chat"

"Hush young child Chat Noir is still talking"

"Okay then continue"

"Okay as I was saying, I often felt helpless because of it because no one knew how it felt, I'm always acting like a dork because I am free to be who I am, I have always learned to do as people tell me to do, when I was in high school I had to be a good boy so my father could not be bothered by it and continue with work. When I was lonely. Even at my worst rates where I thought I was just some pathetic loser, My Lady's smile was all I needed to be cured, she helped me through my worst times even if she didn't know. I feel so stupid thinking that Ladybug the most beautiful, most kind and most intelligent woman in this entire planet could ever love someone like me just a mangy alley ca t of course she could do way better than me, nut one thing is for sure I love her no matter what she says I don't want to be in love with her but a part of me still loves her no matter what she does or says I still love her I keep thinking about her every night and day, dreaming of our future together thinking of her soothing voice comforting me through everything her beautiful bluebell eyes locked onto mine but one of the best nights of my whole entire life happened and the next night I was planning to confess my feelings for her telling her everything since our teenage years to 9 years ago but what she does is just abandon me not thinking about my feelings what so ever no explanation just a note that says I'm sorry wouldn't you get mad if someone just left without warning well not me I still had hope that she'll come back then days, weeks, months then before you know it years have passed and idiotic me is still in love with her" he started crying here "I wish that we never even defeated Hawk Moth I wish that he was still sending akumas so that my lady would've never left her city with akumas flying around and citizens in danger" she could tell that he was sober right now "I want her to run into my arms and tell her that I love her and I always will no matter what but she doesn't even want to get near me she even told me to get away from her when I was walking towards her and without a goodbye she left me, again, but this time it's different I will find her again whether she likes it or not.

"What if she had an explanation"

"Well if she did why didn't she come back when I was yelling our her name?"

"Maybe she was scared"

"Was she scared that maybe I would be mad at her, that's idiotic she should know by now that I love her and would never judge her no matter what she does."

"Let me tell you something, I know who her civilian self is" right when she said that his ears perked her way.

"You do!" Who is it please tell me princess I need to know who she is to tell her that I love her"

"Well I can't tell you that but she wanted me to tell you to meet her at the Eiffel Tower where you guys met up for-"

"Patrol I know!" he exclaimed excitedly

"Is my hair okay? Wait, do my ears look fine not too listeny?"

Marinette laughed

"I don't think that's a word Chat"

"Well then I made it a word, tell your friends Princess"

"I'll sure do"

"Do you have an extra toothbrush?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well I don't want my breath to stink of alcohol"

"My bathroom's over there" Marinette giggled, "And don't get scared by the water"

"I'll try not to Purr-incess" Marinette responded with a laugh.

 _'I missed those awful cat puns'_

 _She_ thought thinking back at her childhood. One thing is for sure what he said shocked her, she didn't think that he would feel like that.

"Alright I'm off Princess"

"See you Chat" she said while she watched him go out her window. Immediately when he left she quickly transformed and zipped towards the Eiffel tower

* * *

"Hey Chat" Ladybug said smiling

"My lady" he said astonished

"It's been a while hasn't it"

"Y-Yeah it has"

"So how things been going" she asked clearly aware how painful things have been going for him.

"Pretty bad, since you weren't here"

"Oh, well I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you Chat" tears started filling up his eyes.

"Is that all you say, I'm sorry that's all you tell me?"

"Well Chat I don-"

"YOU LEFT ME FOR NINE YEARS LADYBUG" she was shocked by his tone, Chat Noir never yelled at her so this was new.

"I WAS HURTING MY LADY WAS NOT BY MY SIDE IN MY DARKEST MOMENTS, WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST YOU WEREN'T HERE YOU SELFISHLY LEFT ME WITHOUT A NOTICE"

Ladybug started crying when Chat saw the first tear drop running down her cheek he knew he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry My Lady I didn't mean to frighten you but I need you to answer something for me"

"It's fine Chat what is it"

"Why did you leave me?"

"I went abroad to study design"

"My Lady we have been partners for so long I can tell when you lie, again, Why did you leave?"

"I-I"

 _ **A/N: HAHA I LEFT U WITH A CLIFFHANGER XD I told you guys to abandon hope but I guess you didn't listen well some of you all who did good job I want to give a special thanks to a guest who left a review I don't know their name but they were such a big help with this chapter also GleamQueen and as well as Naomi's Dragon without their help this chapter would've been very late so thank mew fur all the help, hopefully I made your feels suffer xD**_

 _Release your inner feline_

 _ **~Meow**_

 _-Avellinx_


	6. I missed you CHapter 5:Our Past

_Plagg's Pov_

 ** _A/N: YOU GUYS MUST BE SOOO MAD AT ME xD I can't even I am so evil xD Btw this is PAST Plagg not PRE_ _SENT Plagg k?_ _Oh and these are like story compilations so yeah, yeah xD._**

 _ **"**_ Kid you don't look to well" Plagg said nibbling on his cheese

"What do you mean Plagg, I feel perfectly fine"

"But Adrien, your trembling"

"Am not"

"You have bag under your eyes"

"So? They won't notice"

"Adrien, you can go to a whole shopping spree and those bags under your eyes can fit it all"

"Whatever Plagg"

"So, whats the occasion"

"What Ocassion" said Adrien all excited and Plagg knew he wanted to ask him

"What ocassion Adrien"

"Since you insist" Plagg just rolls his eyes

"My Lady wanted me to come and meet up for Patrol"

"Oh god, kid, thats normal, she just wants to know that the citezens of Paris are fine"

"No, today is a special day"

"And that is?"

"This is the anniversary when we first met"

"Adrien, that's in two months"

"NO, IT ISN'T"

"Yes it is"

"IS NOT"

"Is too"

"Grr you must have the date wrong"

"No I don't Adrien"

"Well today is a special say and I have proof"

"Oh yeah, what is that so called "proof" you tell me of"

"I marked it on my calendar"

"Adrien, your delirious, get some rest"

"NO!"

"Adrien listen to me"

"I SAID NO!" Adrien whined like a child forced to do their chores. Then Adrien made it the _'face'_.

 _'Oh no'_

Was all Plagg could think of.

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT"

"NOOO, CHEESE"

* * *

"Why hello My lady" Adrien said bowing while giving the spotted heroine a rose. Plagg could see whatever Chat Noir can see and he has to admit it was painful watching Adrien get rejected, over and over.

"Oh hi Chat Noir, um, whats the rose for"

 _"_ Oh my dear Ladybug, you'll see"

"If you say so"

 **A few minutes later**

Chat started to get uneasy

 _'Plagg why isn't she saying anything?"_

 _'Adrien. I told you it's too early!'_

"Ahem" Chat said trying to get his Lady's attention.

"Ahem" he said like three times

"AHEM!"

"WHAT IS IT CHAT?!"

"Aren't you going to tell me anything"

"Um, that you can't shut up?"

"MY lady" Chat gasps putting a hand over his heart "You wound me" She booped his nose playfully and replied.

"Dork" she said cutely while booping his nose

 **A few hours later**

"My lady it's time"

"What time"

 _'TIME TO LEEAAVE'_ Plagg yelled at Adrien

"Well silly, it's the anniversary of us first getting our miraculous and meeting" Ladybug bursted into laughter.

"Chat you can't be serious, thats in two months!" she said while laughing

' _You done goofed Adrien_ ' Plagg said while Adrien gave out a crooked smile

"Well My lady I Better take my whiskers and run!' he admitted embarrassingly.

* * *

"Adrien I want Camembert"

"Not now plagg"

"Adrien"

"Yes, Plagg"

"Give me cheese"

"No Plagg, I'm busy"

"I don't care about your homework, I need cheese"

"Plagg I said no" When Plagg heard this his eyes squinted ever so tightly

"Adrien if you ignore my cheese I swear I will make you pay"

"Whatever"

 **A few hours later**

"Plagg it's time for Patrol"

 _'This is my time now he would learn never to mess with me and my cheese'_

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT"

 **As Chat Noir**

"Why hello my Ladybug"

"Hey Chat have you seen anything strange"

"Yeah I do"

"Really what"

"The connection between you and me"

 _'FEEL THE RATH OF MY CHEESE ADRIEN'_ _Plagg yelled intoAdrien's thoughts_

"Vey funny Chat"

"What can I say My la-BURP-" Adrien felt embarraed it was probably nothing, right? Ladybug giggled

"Chat what did you eat"

"Nothing my Lady I swear"

"So you didn't eat breakfast you know that's unhealthy"

"Yes but the excitement of seeing your beu-Fart-" Ladybug slowly, scooting away from his side

All Plagg did was snicker this was too good.

"My lady, I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..." Adrien's facial expression turned priceless his grin was way off from when he usually does, he never stutters in front of her what was wrong with him?

"Chat are you okay?" He leaned in closer so she could look straight into his shocking green cat eyes, their forheads touching their lips were inches apart, but she didn't back away.

"Would you like to see?" he said leaning in for the kiss but then.

 _'ADRIEN YOU WILL FEEL THE PAIIIINNNN!'_

Ladybug backed away, while plugging her nose.

"Chat, seriously what did you eat, and do you even brush your teeth" the spotted heroine said while backing away.

Beep. Beep

The familiar sound broke the silence between them.

"See you later Chat" She said grabbing her Yoyo out

"WAIT!"

"Yes?"

"Can we maybe re- re do that?" Ladybug giggled.

"If you can make your breath smell better than who knows?" She taunted him whizzing away. While his facial expresion remained the same, his suave grin turned into a _very_ crooked one

 **In the Agreste's mansion**

"Plagg, Claws in" Plagg got out of his master's ring laughing hysterically.

"THAT WAS PRICELESS" he snickered.

"PLAGG!"

"Yes master?" Plagg said innocently making his eyes really big like a child.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Adrien replied angrily while flopping on his bed

"I was so close to kissing my Lady but you ruined it"

"And _YOU_ didn't let _ME_ eat _MY_ preciousCamembert"

Ever since then Adrien started to give Plagg his Camembert whenever he asked for it, aaannnddd brushing his teeth six times a day and chewing mint leaves twice each day.

* * *

"CHAT! THE AKUMA IS IN HIS WATCH!" she yelled

"Got it My Lady" The black cat said running up to the akumatized Victim

 _'NO ADRIEN THE AKUMA IS IN HIS GLASSES'_ Plagg tried to reason. All Adrien did was shrug it off because his lady was _**always**_ right. Chat was heading towards him trying to distract him so Ladybug could get his watch.

"I HAVE IT" she yelled taking out her Yo-yo to get ready to purify it.

"Get put of there you nas-" the spotted heroine got cut off when stepping on his watch and no akuma flew out of the black leather watch

"Hey Time theft don't you have the _time_ to terrorize this city another time" he grinned. What Chat didn't know was that he could look into the future and see what was going to happen.

"MY NAME IS CHRONOS AND YOU CHAT NOIR WILL GO BACK IN TIME AND STAY THERE!" the villain Chronos said while getting a car and pushing it towards Ladybug.

 _'ADRIEN NOO!'_ Plagg yelled so that his master could stop running and get Ladybug woth his staff. But that was impossible Adrien would do absolutely _ANYTHING_ to save her. Even if it meant risking his own life.

"LADYBUG!" he yelled running towards the car that was flying in the air. She was frozen she couldn't move or yell. All she could do was just look at the car while awaiting her doom. There it was nearly inches away from her but something pushed her out of the way. She looked to herself believing that she had died but then she saw it, the person who saved her, her best friend, her most dearest companion, Chat Noir.

"CHAT!" the spotted heroine yelled while running up to his limp body.

After Adrien pushed Ladybug out of the way he saw nothing but darkness. Plagg coukdn't keep up the transformation for much longer but, he could see the night like darkness as well. It was dead silent, cold, cold like the type of cold you feel when you touch someone who has already passed away. Until he heard screaming and someone crying, then he felt warmth, a very comforting type of warmth.

"YOU STUPID CAT, YOU STUPID, STUPID CAT" her warm tear drops, dripping onto his face, which is getting colder the minute.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" she yelled like she was expecting a response and that this was all just a cruel, cruel joke.

After that, Adrien didn't know what happened, he remembers saving Ladybug but he was sure he would be dead by now. One thing that Plagg knows for certain was that Adrien could not know what happened it was to dangerous for him to know, but he would know, in a very, very special day

 _ **A/N: I AM SOOOOOO SOO NOT sorry that it ended llike this XD but I am sorry that this chapter was pretty late, DAMN YOU HOMEWORK! but look in the bright side the weekend's in like 1 day so yeah. AND OMMGGG I confessed to my crush today that I liked him and I'm like GOING INSANE 'cause I told when he was about to leave soo IM GETTING PRETTY ANXIOUS MAN and that is the reason that this chapter is here so, I guess thank my crush Idk… but I ON PURPOSELY made the ending like this I like being evil for some unkown reason but I should get doing my homework now so yeah BAIIII! OH! and BTW I have a Poll and only 3 people have voted so that's sad so I ask you to go on and vote.**_

 _Release your Inner feline_

 _ **~Meow**_

 _-Avellinx_


	7. I missed you Chapter 6:Love is Betrayal

_Adrien's Pov_

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **OMG! XDDD WHY DID I WRITE THIS SOO SEXUAL LIKE WTFF**_

 _ **F**_ _ **F I MEANT IT TO BE FLIRTY BUT NOOOPPPEE MY FINGERS TYPED AWAY WITHOUT MY CONCERN**_

"Well, Ladybug why did you leave"

"I-I"

 _'I'm sorry My Lady I don't want to be this rude I just need you to answer me please...'_

"Wow, I've been gone for so long and all you want to know is why I left, no, How's it been, no puns what is up with you Chat?" The second she ended this sentence Chat started getting Uneasy but knew juat how to fix it.

He got closer to her with the Cheshire grin of his barely inches apart with _'that'_ face.

"I'm _Paw-y_ my Lady I'm _furry, furry_ sorry My Lady I never meant to hurt _mew,_ My _Cat-titude_ was completely unacceptable it's just that our _hiss-tory_ together makes me wonder what you've been up to these days, because your _Diss-a-purr-ance_ made me feel really insecure but isn't it very _Claw-ver_ of me to come up with these?"

"Chat, you've better brushed your teeth to get this close"

"Don't worry Bugaboo." he said flirtatiously "I've learned my mistakes" he said getting even closer.

"Now Chat Noir, this is a distance only good kitties can get to" she teased

"Sorry My Lady" He said while putting his hand roughly against the Eiffel Tow wall a few inches away from her. "I'm a very, very naughty kitty that only one person can tame"

She was blushing oh god was she blushing compared to a tomato she would look even redder.

 _'kid, isn't this a little straight forward'_ Plagg said concerned that his boy would get rejected once more.

 _'I got this cat in the bag'_ he thought responding to his beloved kwami who just groaned. But something happened, that Adrien did not expect at all.

"Well, I wonder what I have to to tame this kitty" his Lady said putting a finger that traced from his bottom lip to his chest.

' _Okay, okay, okay I'm fine, I'm fine…. I'M NOT FINE MY LADY IS FLIRTING WITH ME,_ _WITH ME_ _'_ he thought panicked trying so hard not to breathe hard. He got even closer their nose's touching, their lips pratically inches away. Then.

It

Happened

 _ **Beep!, Beep!**_

Adrien's ring started flashing with only 4 pads left

"I'd love to continue this My Lady but this cat's gotta go to his alley"

"So this cat dosen't have a master?" she said tilting her head looking like a confused kitten, but looking beautiful as ever.

"No.. but maybe I'm pretty sure I'm a get one soon" he said winking very flirtatiously jumping away with his staff.

* * *

"Hey Plagg" Adrien said with concern.

"Yes Adrien"

"Do you think something was off?"

"What do you mean"

"Well, yes, I did feel flattered but I know that back then I would've died the second she put her finger on my bottom lip" Plagg looked down, looking well sad.

"What do you think it is Adrien"

"I don't know maybe I was nervous"

"Adrien"

"Yes, Plagg" Plagg sighed and said

"It's called, moving on"

* * *

"ADRIEN!" Nino yelled at the blonde who was in deep thoughts.

 _"It's called moving on"_ was his last thought until.

"NOO!" Adrien yelled looking terrified. He looked to his left and saw Nino hiding behind a couch cushion as a shield while looking petrified. He also looked to his right while seeing Alya and a very familiar bluenette. Looking very… stunning.

 _'Wait… WHAT'_ he thought, yes, he thought Marinette has gotten more attractive but he never thought of her like this.

"Adrien, are you okay?" Marinette asked kindly while looking at his face which had a terrified expression.

"Gah, ahh, s-sure of course! I mean hehe, yeah.." he said stammering, why was he stammering he never acted like this before.

"Hmm.." Alya said in the background trying to figure out what was wrong with the model.

"Okay, dude" Nino said trying to break the tension that has filled the air.

"Let's start planning this wedding, wooh" Adrien tried to say excitedly but just turned out sad. Marinette giggled.

"Yeah!"

 _'Maybe, if I spend time with her I wouldn't think of her this way' **(A/N: THAT IS SOO RUDE ADRIEN THAT IS SO RUDE! smh)**_

* * *

His plan backfired. He fell for her even MORE! Why was he acting this way?

 _'Does my Lady mean nothing now that I have Marinette.'_ what Adrien didn't know was that he started mumbling so everyone could hear.

"Adrien… dude, what the hell are you saying" immediately Adrien knew what he did and was blushing a very deep shade of red. He looked towards his rifht and saw Marinette blushing even more than him.

"I uhh h-have to go the the umm, uhh what was it called again' Adrien tried to remember but still stood up.

"Bathroom" Alya replied while trying to hide in her laughter.

"Y-yeah, excuse me" Adrien said almost sprinting towards his best friends bathroom.

He was sliding down the rose like wall of their bathroom thinking.

 _'Have I betrayed her.'_

 _'She was the last person I wanted to hurt'_

 _'And now, I don't love her'_ At this point Adrien started crying silently

 _'NO! I-I DO LOVE HER! Things are just complicated I will love her and she will love me and we'll live together forever and be happy'_

 _'but what if I never love her again, what if she gets a boyfriend that's not me and he'll get the luxury of being with the most talented, smartest and most beautiful girl in the entire universe without even trying, like I have, I've tried winning her heart so many times and I get no attention'_ something was wrong, when he thought of all of that he wasn't sad as he would've been 9 years ago. He started crying even louder now that he was sure the neighbors would hear him cry.

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME!" Adrien yelled the screamed full of agony _**(A/N: Damm Adrien your helping plan Nino's and Alya's wedding yet you find a way to make it all about you huh now they have to cancel this AGAIN I am furry furry dissapointed in you smh)**_ not caring of what the others would think, but he forgot to lock the door.

"ADRIEN" Nino yelled full of worry while opening the door violentl. Adrien's head fell to the floor since he magically moved from the wall to the door.

"I'm fine don't worry" he said obviously lying.

"Adrien are you okay." Alya said _**(A/N:look what I'm about to do OH AND if you don't remember there personalities than I suggest you go read them then come back)**_

"AGRESTE WHAT THE HELL" Nino yelled at the tall model. Adrien of course was shook

"YOU CANT JUST GO INTO OUT NATHROOM AND START YELLING LIKE NO ONE IS HEARING LIKE NEWS FLASH YOUR IN OUR APARTMENT" Alya was laughing the second he finished that sentence.

"Sorry but I have to go" Adrien plastering a fake smile across his face and tying to laugh enthusiastically. He looked at a quick glance at Marinette who was looking down.

* * *

Marinette, Marinette, Marinette. That was who was on his mind 24/7. Why is it her, why? Why is she on his mind.

"Plagg"Adrien said

"Yes, kid"

"Do you know anything about love"

"Kid, I have Millions and Millions of years of experience with this murdered named love, shoot away"

"Why is Marinette on my mind all of a sudden" he questioned

"Ahh Adrien this question is really easy to answer"

"Then what is it"

"Wait your serious?"

"Yes..."

"Wow this is the most easiest question to answer and the great Adrien Agreste can't solve it"

"No thats why I'm asking"

"Just one question do you love Ladybug"

"Do I love Ladybug" Adrien scoffed "OF COURSE I LOVE HER"

"Who's on your mind Marinette or Ladybug"

"Marinette"

"When you were still in love with Ladybug did you always think of her"

"Wait why did you say were?"

"Just answer the question Adrien"

"Yes, I used to think about her everyday"

"And who's on your mind right now"

"Marinette.."

"I think the answer is quite simple now Adrien"

Adrien was speechless he couldnt say anything or move anything to be exact he was just frozen.

 _'Am I inn love with Marinette'_

 _ **A/N: WHAT THE HEECK WHY AM I GETTING MAD AT MY OWN WRITING?! I could just simply go back and change EVERYTHING but NOOOO**_ _ **I am just really, really lazy and I hardly have time to write this Fanfiction and I have been ABSOLUTELY DYING to answer this one guest so let me put their question**_ _Alya is just done! her wedding day is getting ursured by the love lives of her best buddies. I like her temper and nino's understanding chill about broken hearted Adrien. how did Adrien know that was marinette's window? she's not living in the bakery anymore right? not quite sure why she left him and her gallivanting around for the adrenaline rush was a little weak. why couldn't she transform in America for the rush? Is his darkest moment that ladybug left him or hawkmoth being his dad?(if hawkmoth is dadmoth in this fic? it seems unknown). I love how distraught Adrien is and you write everyone with very good tones and voice. mariette's is a little weaker than the others with a less clear understanding of her knowing why she's acting a certain way but its probably to not give away spoilers or hints on the reason why she left him for nine years. if he finds the reason silly or stupid and her over reacting again I think he's going to sad laugh and laugh cry it would be that ridiculous. you hints that she's keeping two secrets from him with tikki wanting her to talk about one thing and that marinette should under no circumstances tell him something else marinette implies is important. I look forward to the rest :)_

 ** _Yup so true her precious wedding day is getting ruined by these two bozos and thanks I also enjoy Alya's temper and Nino's chill about everything too even though I just did a personality switch between them xD and Adrien knew that Marinette was temporarly living there cause in chapter 2 I think where I put that there were having brunch together and I put a lot of boring adult talk in that talk Marinette did mention where she was living for the time being so yeah next question she did tranform in America but it wasn't the same as it was in Paris since it's her hometown and where she first got her miraculous and She had to hide more in New York since there were more people there than in Paris and Maybe someone would've taken a picture and thought that there was a superhero or villain and such next question Adrien's darkest moment hmm lets see ok I got it it's Ladybug leaving him since he loves(d) her and she just left and the reason that Hawkmoth and yes Adrien does know that Gabriel is Hawk Moth and knowing that HawkMoth has tried hurting his beloved Lady_ _is one of the reason why that isn't his darkest moment and thank ou for the compliments and yes and yes for Marinette's tone of voice it's to not give much away and because thats the personality they give her in the show so I thought why not mix them both up and I wanted Adrien to be torn because in the show he is seen as perfect (yes I think that Adrien is absolutely perfect no matter what) so I wanted him to express his emotions more since his Father isn't controlling him. Well that is it and I apologize for the short chapter and I still have my Polls up with still only 3 votes so thats really sad so I beg you plz go vote bc when I go to Polls it's the same thing and I'm like oh but if u guys want me to do a Q &A I'll be glad to just leave a review of the question you want me to answer so BAIII _**

_Release your inner feline_

 _ **~Meow**_

 _-Avellinx_


	8. I missed you Chapter 7:Who are you

_**A/N: As you guys can see I uploaded a new story, if you haven't checked it out well you don't have to but I would like you too go check it out it's called What Have I done and well this is not the story and it has taken me a while to upload this chapter for reasons that would be in the Author's note down below Enjoy!**_ _ **And I actually made it an actual Pov soooooo yeah.**_

 _Marinette's Pov:_

As soon as I flopped down onto my bed all I could think about was Chat, I couldn't help it. I'm in love with my kitty. And seeing him after all these years made my love grow even more. I just wish I could tell him and maybe, just maybe she could have a happily ever after with him.

 _'_ _What am I thinking, my life is so messed up right now how could I even possibly tell him I love him'_

I quickly looked at the time on my phone which marked 9:48.

"No, no, no, no" I said repeatedly while getting the jacket off of my coat racket then quickly ran inside then inside since I realized I forgot my purse, well Tikki in the purse. I grabbed my phone and dialed Alya's number.

"Girl, where are you?!" she exclaimed making me wince at how loud she is.

"I'm sorry Alya I was lost in a train of thoughts" I said as I was sprinting towards my car.

"Well hurry up we're all waiting for you" she said calming down a little.

"Don't worry I'll be there in a minute" I quickly hung up, afraid that she'll yell at me even if the call was over. I quickly started the car and drove away.

* * *

 _'Wait, what's the room, come on Marinette think! Oh yeah its B34'_ I thought while running towards the apartment door.

I barged in almost breaking the door for how hard I have kicked it.

"MARI!" Alya scolded me like a mother scolding her child for taking a pastry.

"Sorry" I blushed scratching the back of my neck laughing nervously.

"What are you standing there for Mari" Nino said kindly "Come and sit down" he pointed to black leather couch he was sitting on next to his best friend. Adrien Agreste. Her high school crush and maybe modern day crush.

"Hey Adrien" I waved. I saw Alya's jaw drop from the corner of my eye.

As I turned away from Adrien then turned back to him I saw him grinning, almost like, Chat Noir… There I go again thinking of him, I miss you, mon chaton.

 _'I could only dream of Chat Noir being Chat Noir'_ I thought a pout very clear on my face.

* * *

At some point Adrien just spaced out.

"ADRIEN!" Nino yelled at the blonde who was in deep thoughts.

"NOO!" Adrien yelled looking terrified. He looked to his left and saw Nino hiding behind a couch cushion as a shield while looking petrified. He stared at me and he did what I thought was imposible, his eyes got even wider.

"Adrien, are you okay?" I asked wearily, trying my best so that it sounded kind but not too kind, while I was looking at his face which had a terrified expression

"Gah, ahh, s-sure of course! I mean hehe, yeah.." he said stammering, I was shook, the once suave man was stammering in front of me!

 _'_ _Calm down Mari calm down, deep breaths, AGHHH I CAN'T CALM DOWN'_ I was thinking, chaos was going on in my mind nothing like how I actually looked like outside.

"Hmm.." Alya said in the background trying to figure out what was wrong with the model like I was but not as obvious like Alya.

"Okay, dude" Nino said trying to break the tension that has filled the air. I in the other hand was trying to look optimistic but bubbly Marinette isn't here, detective Marinette is in the house.

"Let's start planning this wedding, wooh" Adrien tried to say excitedly but just turned out sad. I giggled for the huge dork he was being.

"Yeah!" I said putting up a fist up in the air smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

I kept seeing Adrien taking quick glances at me, he looked sad, depressed almost, I actually felt really bad for whatever I did, I'll try to apologize to him when we finish.

" _Does my Lady mean nothing now that I have Marinette."_ _we all heard Adrien say, I instinctively blushed._

 _ _'Wait… did he say My Lady, HA! He stole Chat's nickname from him this would be a great story to tell him EEEP I can't wait to see him'__ _I smiled getting lost in my thoughts until_ _Nino_ _spoke._

 _"Adrien… dude, what the hell are you saying" immediately Adrien knew what he did and was blushing a very deep shade of red._ _Adrien then stared to look at me and I saw him on the verge of crying._

 _"I uhh h-have to go the the umm, uhh what was it called again" Adrien tried to remember as he stood up_

 _"Bathroom" Alya replied while trying to hold in her laughter._

 _"Y-yeah, excuse me" Adrien said almost sprinting towards his best friends bathroom._

 _"What's wrong with Adrien" I asked sounding concerned._

 _"_ _I don't know, he was fine a few minutes ago"_ _he said glancing at the bathroom his best friend was in._

 _"WHATS WRONG WITH ME!" we all heard Adrien yell all of a sudden, Nino looked pissed but concerned at the same time._

 _"ADRIEN" Nino yelled full of worry going to his best friends ade while slamming the door open I couldn't move, I was acting like a complete coward just staring at the ground while Nino and Alya went to Adrien's rescue, why didn't I do that… why?_

 _"I'm fine don't worry" he said I could obviously tell that the boy was lying, not only did he yell and started crying but I could hear little parts of his voice quiver as he wanted revenge, on something or someone._

 _"Adrien are you okay." Alya said sounding very gentle, not like her usual self._

 _"AGRESTE WHAT THE HELL" Nino yelled at the tall model. Okay now that shocked everybody, Nino_ _ ** _NEVER_**_ _yells. But I was still sitting there like a complete idiot._

 _"YOU CANT JUST GO INTO OU_ _R_ _BATHROOM AND START YELLING LIKE NO ONE IS HEARING LIKE NEWS FLASH YOUR IN OUR APARTMENT" Alya was laughing the second he finished that sentence and I couldn't help but release a little_ _chuckle._

 _"Sorry but I have to go"_ _Adrien said, Icould feel holes burning into my back, and only one thought remained in my mind, what have I ever done to Adrien so this could happen?_

* * *

But even after that thought I kept thinking of my masked sweetheart until my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my Spruce wood door which was painted a light shade of pink decorated with a few roses in each corner but had scratch marks. _Knock, Knock, Knock_ I heard again a little inpatient the knocks were but not threatening. I quickly made her way to the door afraid that the knocks would become a little more aggressive.

"Hello?" the I mumbled quietly opening the door to barely a creek.

"Um.. Hey Marinette" the stranger said, the persons voice was pretty low so she guessed the person was a man

 _'He knows me'_ I thought quite terrified while I actually opened the door to see a familiar red headed boy standing in front of me.

"Nathaniel!" I exclaimed excitedly while pushing the door out of the way to go and hug him.

"It's so good to see you"

"It's good to see you too Mari" he smiled awkwardly

"Wait.." I said slowly separating from the hug

"What's wrong" he asked her sounding a little worried.

"How did you know where I was staying"

"Oh well hehe" the red head chuckled nervously "Well I heard you were back in town so I dialed Alya and asked her where you were staying and here I am"

"How did you know I was in town though?"

"I saw your interview you did with Alya"

"And you figured out all this information today?"

"Hehe, yeah" he shrugged looking innocent

"How" I said my eyes filled with curiosity

"Let's just say I was really focused in my work"

"Well that does sound like you"

"So can I come in" he asked looking at her apartment which was mostly pink.

"Oh yeah sorry" I giggled nervously while blue strands of my hair covered my face and inviting him inside.

The minute he stepped inside the room the boy's eyes immediately directed him to a limited edition Chat Noir action figure.

"So I see your a Chat Noir fan" he laughed. When he said that she turned a light shade of rose which matched the bag she was wearing around her shoulder's.

"Yeah, it sucks that he doesn't make much appearances anymore" I said pouting.

"I was fond of him myself but when Ladybug left, it was if like he went into a debate with his conscience"

"W-What are you talking about"

"I mean that he was… Sad like not depression sad but like sad you know"

 _'Hardly but I guess I do_ ' she gloomily thought

"Yeah" I hardly lied.

"I guess he really did love her" he grinned

' _why is he grinning like that_ ' I thought wearily

"W-why are you grinning like that" I asked timidly sounding almost scared.

"It was so hard when she left, if only he knew it you who left him" with that I looked at him with a frozen face my facial expresion didn't show anything but fear.

"H-how di-"

"It's pretty obvious all you have is a mask and a change of clothes it shocks me to know that he doesn't know who you are but I have to admit it is quite amusing." he interrupted her with a satisfied smile on his face.

I crossed my arms and huffed ignorantly.

"Was that all you wanted to tell me" I said refusing to look at the now grown up Nathaniel.

 _'He used to be so timid how can he possibly be like this'_ taking a quick glance at him.

"Come on Marinette I actually missed you and wanted to ask you if you wanted to go get some coffee" I sighed at his suggestion.

"Alright let's go" I said while picking up my wallet and heading towards the door.

* * *

The time I spent with Nathaniel was actually nice, I actually enjoyed it. We talked about the thing we has most in common and our old days at our old high school.

"Wow, The Adrien Agreste huh?"

I chuckled embarrassingly "Yeah"

"I was no match for him" the red-head mumbled

"What was, that?" I asked questioningly

"Something I should've said a long time ago" a few moments later they both saw Adrien going up to one of the tables until he saw, me, well I think he was looking at me.

"Speak of the devil"

"Nathaniel!" I yelled at him, while Adrien was coming our way.

"Hey guys whats up" the green eyed boy said smiling.

 _'Stop lying to me as if nothing ever happened_ ' I glared

"Adrien don't pretend your acting all happy and whatever because I can see and hear through your little lies" Nath said not even looking at Adrien but looking at the espresso he was stirring with his spoon.

"What are you talking about Nathan" He smile while patting his back a little to roughly. I looked at him concerningly. He sat down next to the read head who was still looking at his drink then finally taking a sip from it.

"So what are you guys talking about" the blonde asked Nathaniel quickly smiling.

"Oh nothing, only about our old high school lives like when Marinette use to have a huge crush on you" he grinned my eyes staring onto his eyes until Adrien released a quick laugh.

"Really?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah" I said embarrassingly still glaring at Nathan

"I actually used to like Marinette" Nathaniel cut in without embarrassment.

"Wow, you guys are very… confident" he snickered.

"Well Adrien let's not get too happy you have to tell your high school crush" so this was his plan all along, well played Nathan, well played. At the mention of this Adrien scratched his neck and laughed in embarrassment.

"Me, ppfft I'm nothing special hehe"

"Don't tell me it was Chloé" he gasped dramatically me releasing laugh failing on trying to hold it in.

"No it wasn't it was… Ladybug" At the mention of this I spit out the tea I was drinking in the process wetting Nath.

"Woah are you okay there Mari" Adrien laughed.

"Well then I have to get going" Nathaniel said looking at his watch I have an art show to get to I'll see you guys around" the red head said waving goodbye. I quickly looked at my watch and saw that it was almost time to meet up with Chat.

"Oh! So do I, see you around Adrien" I said quickly taking off.

"Yeah same here"

* * *

"Hi chaton" I giggled at the spot of the black suited hero.

"Hey Ladybug" he said turning to face me with a smile

 _'Ladybug? He never calls me that he usually just calls me My Lady, heck I would even accept bugaboo_ ' I started to go to the view he was watching and thought of the night before I left Paris.

"Wow kitty what's happened that you call me Ladybug"

"I don't know I want my manners to be positively perfect" Ok now just calm down maybe he forgot to add the weird accent you say with the puns.

I got closer to him and felt him flinch a little, the other Chat Noir would put his arm around me but I don't know who the heck this is.

"Was it rough"

"What do you mean"

"Me leaving"

"Yes, but I got over it" he said looking at the distance in front of him instead of looking at me in the eye.

"Well I actually missed you a lot" I said putting my hand ontop of his. He looked down to see mine ontop of his and no reaction, he didn't blush like he would normally do or entangle our fingers together but he roughly drew it back from my embrace.

 _'Ok What the heck, this isn't My Chat Noir'_

"So what were you up to before we met up"

"Friends"

"Okay… then what did you do with your friends?" I asked awkwardly still staring at him and hoping that he would look at me straight in the eye instead of that stupid view we've seen countless times.

"Don't you think that's too personal"

' _Since when did he become like such a dick'_ I thought giving up on making eye contact with him.

'" _I was fond of him myself but when Ladybug left, it was if like he went into a debate with his conscience"_

 _"W-What are you talking about"_

 _"I mean that he was… Sad like not depression sad but like sad you know"'_ that thought came zooming into my brain as if it knew that I was going to need it.

"Okay I guess your right, but you do remember the last night we spent together?" I asked looking at the view the male hero was looking at still.

"Yeah, why?" he answered plainly

"Well, I was wondering if we could start off were we left off" I said while looking straight at the blonde. I scooted in very close to him like barely inches apart.

"Ladybug, please" he said still looking at that dumb view.

"What I'm not doing anything wrong" I say giggling

"Seriously Ladybug stop"

"What I can't hear you" I say getting even closer to him.

 _"_ I said stop!" he exclaimed gently but roughly shoving me away, yet I saw no concern in his eyes. Who is this, he would never treat me like this, where was the Chat from 9 years ago where he would do anything just to get close to me. Who replaced him with this douche bag

"WHAT THE HELL CHAT!" I exclaimed while tear drops rolled down my cheeks he still had no expression on his face it was just blank "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CHAT I USED TO ALWAYS HANG OUT WITH, WHERE IS THE CHAT THAT ALWAYS MADE STUPID CAT PUNS, WHERE IS THE CHAT WHO ALWAYS FLIRTED WITH ME, WHERE IS THE CHAT THAT USED TO ALWAYS EMBRACE ME WHEN I LET HIM, WHERE IS THE CHAT THAT USED TO TREAT ME LIKE I WAS THE ONLY GIRL FOR HIM, WHERE IS THE CHAT THAT USED TO ALWAYS TAKE THE HITS FOR ME. WHERE IS THE CHAT THAT NEVER TRIED T O HIT ME ME, WHERE IS THE CHAT THAT _**I**_ FELL IN LOVE!" h I cried, oh I cried just begging to hear him say I'm sorry. But he said nothing, I felt more tears form up in my eyes, I didn't want him to see me at my weakest moment, I needed to leave, I needed to leave of what once was a kind hearted Chat, and I have to say I'm glad to leave him, because I know deep down this isn't my Chat. He actually opened his mouth to say something but I didn't want to hear any of this bullshit.

"Asshole" I say while grabbing my Spotted Yo-yo and touching my tear stained cheeks that he made me have. All I did was leave, I grabbed my Yo-yo and zipped away he didn't even try to stop me, the old Chat would've he would've knock out everything in his way just to get to me, then he'll hug me and say some comforting words and that he's sorry and I would accept his apology and tell him that I love him. But no I stayed on top of a roof top just absolutely begging for him to come back, but about 30 minutes have passed.

 _'He isn't coming'_

I realised snapping out of my world of happiness. I didn't want to believe that this is how it is now, that my beloved Chat is now this asshole. No I refuse to believe I don't know who the hell this is but I will find the real Chat.

Because. I. Love. Him

 _ **A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY that I haven't updated in a long time. I have to do end of the year tests and they absolutely suck, I will hope you guys will accept my apology and I purposely made this chapter even longer so you guys can read it longer because a lot of things were going on here amd I wanted to tell you that I will NOT be working on the next chapter over the weekend 'cause I'm going out of town and I can't bring my computer so yeah that sucks like always if you guys have any requests for the next chapter, cause I will need them** **because I have absolute NO idea of what to write next chapter** **and I should got to bed cause it's 4 AM! and I'm tired,** **ahh the sacrifices I do for you guys and I know it's annoying me to advertise but I know most of you haven't seen it so, yeah, can you guys check out my new story only chapter 1 is out now and I am working on chapter 2 so this story might occupy me instead of this story so yeah and like if u wanna vote (I had a question of this so) just go to my profile and on top of my profile page it says "What shoukd be my next story" vote now. Okay thats how u vote any who I hope you guys have a great weekend (or not weekend Idk) see ya bai oh and do you guys want me to keep writing my Pov's like this or how I used to write them just tell me. This time BAIII**_

 _Release your inner feline_

 _ **~Meow**_

 _-Avellinx_


	9. Author's Note B

_**A/N: I am sorry that chapter 8 is taking very long it's just that I have been very tired and well, I'm writing fanfiction because I want this to be something for me to enjoy and well not feel rushed, well people have been telling me to hurry up and make chapter 8 (my friends Irl too!) and it's like if this were like a job like that I have a deadline or else or whatever and I just wanted to say that it's taking me a very long time to write chapter 8 u guys know why because of end of the year tests and I have to check that the dialogue here makes sence and that's not easy because it has to make sense story wise I recently got a complaint about the dialogue and that put more weight on my shoulders so I am writing this to advise you that I will be taking a break of writing I don't know for how long but I am getting really exhausted because I have been getting up at 2 am just to write a few parts of both stories What have I done and I missed you but mostly I missed you and I'm a student so I have to wake up at 6:30 am to get ready to go to school but summer break is near so maybe when summer break starts I might start writing again so like in less than a month maybe so 4 weeks idek and my break is also towards What have I done so all stories I hope all of you will understand and don't forget that I am so grateful for all of the love and support you all have given me thank you.**_

 _Release your inner feline_

 _ **~Meow**_

 _-Avellinx_


End file.
